Ed, Edd n Eddy play Counter-Strike
'Ed, Edd n Eddy play Counter-Strike '''is a (in-progress) video/fanfic created by thelevel50smugleaf using Garry's Mod/Counter-Strike: Source footage with Ed, Edd n Eddy Soundclips Plot While there is no real plot, a written explaination has been made by the author to make this seem like an actual fan-fic. One day, the Eds decided to buy Counter-Strike: Source, the Eds go to their homes and joined a server and started a game. This server just happened to also have Rolf (Son of a Shepherd) and Kevin (D0rkSmasher) playing. Along with a bot. Ed (ChickenLover), Edd (Double-D) and Eddy (Prof. Scam) join the Terrorist team (Ed using the Guerrila Warfare model, Edd using the Arctic Avenger model and Eddy using the Leet Crew model) and Rolf, Kevin and the Bot (Rolf using the GIGN model, Kevin on the Seal Team Six model and the Bot on the SAS model) on the Counter-Terrorist team. The game starts as a usual Counter-Strike game on de_dust2, Double-D was (fittingly) given the job of handling the bomb and Ed and Eddy try to defend him on his way to the bombsite. It was decided that Kevin would be the one defusing the bomb as Rolf seemed clueless like a one man clan noob, not being used to the layout of English keyboards (or keyboards in general) and the Bot was pretty much useless. The bot was killed by Eddy about a minute in the game, being the first to die in the round. The Eds went to bombsite B but it turns out Kevin was already on the move. Eddy was killed by Kevin at bombsite B, making them even teams. Rolf cluelessly walking, went to the Terrorist spawn taking the long way and was killed by Ed shortly before making it to the enterance. It seemed as though Edd was about to finish planting the bomb only to then be headshooted by Kevin who was holding an AWP. Just as things started to look bad, having Ed stuck with Kevin on a 1v1 which was the equivelant to a baby taking a grade seven math class, a new player joined the game named "Triple-3" (Eed Haxor). Ed was shortly after killed by Kevin. Things were really starting to look bad but actually were shaping up (Eed was a much more experience gamer than that of Kevin). Triple-3 managed to scalavage the AK47 (from Edd) and the Dual Elites (from Eddy) which just happened to be his favourite weapons (as the buy time had expired and the match did not conclude Eed as dead when he joined like most CS servers). Triple-3 found the bomb and planted it succesfully only to be caugh off by a flashbang thrown by Kevin and then headshoted by Kevin (Which Eed considered a cheap move). The bomb was however, just about to go off and it wouldn'tve been enough time to defuse it without a defusal kit, luckily for Kevin he had a defusal kit and then defused the bomb succesfully which led to much rage comments after that. The Counter-Terrorists/Kevin and Rolf (and the bot) were victor. Trivia * This is apart of the fanfic Gaming Eds, however in the story, the Eds never bought Counter-Strike: Source and is considered non-canon * There is a sequel called "Ed, Edd n Eddy play Day of Defeat" which comes from the same developers of Counter-Strike. * Due to the release of ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the video maybe made with that instead of CS:S.